Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 5 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead is the fifth episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. It was first uploaded to YouTube on September 3, 2008. Summary Goku finally reaches the end of Snake Way and jumps over to King Kai's planet. He falls on the ground and King Kai sarcastically comments "Nice job, jackass." In space, Nappa is constantly asking Vegeta if they're 'there yet', and they decide to stop on the bug planet called Arlia to keep Nappa busy. The Arlians show up and throw them in jail. Nappa warns Vegeta not to "drop the soap", to which Vegeta replies that he will shiv him. Goku meets King Kai and he explains why the gravity is so heavy. When he tries to explain that it's because his planet is smaller than Earth, Gregory comments on it not making any sense, so King Kai then says it's because there is an evil space pirate named Bojack locked inside of his planet. King Kai agrees to train Goku because the only company he's had for the last 500 years are Bubbles, Gregory, and Bojack. Goku agrees that nothing is more boring when it cuts to Namek, as Nail complains that it is so incredibly boring, and he wishes something exciting would happen after Guru tells him he saw a fish. Back on Arlia, Vegeta is declared a prison bitch by one of the imprisoned Arlians. They break out of jail and introduce themselves to the Arlian King. Vegeta is about to kill them when Nappa demands that he mate with his queen. He explains he doesn't have to listen to them and summons his 15 elite guards, only for them to be destroyed by Nappa. After seeing their power and the 15 ''dead ''elite guards, the King breeds with his wife. Nappa takes a picture and sends it to Vegeta, to the latter's shock and disgust. Back on Earth, Piccolo begins his training with Gohan. Gohan asks what he will learn today and after many guesses, Piccolo yells "Dodge!" and strikes Gohan. The process continues as Gohan fails to dodge Piccolo’s attacks. After refusing to leave, The Arlian King summons his Rancor to destroy the Saiyans. Nappa begs Vegeta to let him keep it as a pet and after Vegeta says yes, Nappa plays with it only to accidentally destroy it. With a declaration that he's about to rock him "like a hurricane", Vegeta sends a rock flying into the king's stomach, killing him. When he sees Nappa cuddling the dead Arlian Rancor, Vegeta informs him that it is dead, much to Nappa's distress. After being declared heroes by one of the freed Arlians, Vegeta destroys the planet once he and Nappa are off planet, and they continue their trip to Earth. In the Stinger, Gohan is seen eating blueberries and thinking about how Piccolo would be so proud of him for being able to survive in the wilderness but gets suddenly blasted and knocked unconscious by Piccolo, who shouts at him once again to dodge. Cast *LittleKuriboh – Narrator *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko – King Kai, Gregory, Batman *Takahata101 – Nappa, Guru, Arlian King *Lanipator – Vegeta, Arlian Prisoner, Piccolo, Aquaman *Hbi2k – Bubbles, Nail, Superman *Vegeta3986 – Arlian Prince, Bojack Running Gags *Nappa continues to say, "Are we there yet?" repeatedly. *This is the first episode to feature Piccolo yelling the word "Dodge!". Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the Raid brand of insecticide, specifically its tagline. *Debut of King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. There's also a small cameo appearance of Nail and Guru. *Vegeta and the Arlian King are shown to be fans of the Earth song "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions. *This is the Justice League's first (and so far, only) appearance, apart from Aquaman who appears (off-screen) in "Nappa's Best Day Ever". *Due to Nappa being brought back to life due to Vegeta being one of Freeza's men during his death, it's implied that the Arlian race was also revived as Vegeta and Nappa arrived there first before arriving at Earth. Then again, the whole race would have died anyway because their planet was destroyed, meaning they would die again from lack of oxygen. **It's later revealed in Cell Mates that it took 1000 years to rebuild and repopulate the planet. * Before being reuploaded on YouTube, when it showed a flashback of Nappa killing the Rancor, Barbara Streisand’s “The Way We Were” would play in the background, which was removed after being reuploaded possibly due to copyright issues. **The audio also downgrades when the Arlian King runs behind his throne because of the song's copyright removal and returns to normal after the flashback is over. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x05 1x05 1x05